Reassurance
by NikkiEvans
Summary: A short phone call between Kurt and Blaine reveals why Sam is Blaine's crush. It has a lot more to do with Kurt than anyone realizes. OneShot 4.11 reaction fic.


Blaine decided that the day after a dance should always be dedicated to staying in bed all day with Netflix streaming on his computer. He was about to start watching a movie when his phone stared buzzing. He knew it was Kurt calling to ask about Burt.

"Hey, I didn't actually see him this week, sorry." Blaine heard Kurt groan. "I'm sorry, but I'm already planning to stop by for brunch tomorrow."

"No, it's not that. Guess who moved her boyfriend in without consulting her roommate and is now having rather loud morning sex?"

"Oh dear god. How can she put another person in there without asking? That's so rude."

"Yeah, well, I'll vent when she isn't here. Distract me. You bailed on the Hudmel family dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Tina decided to have a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"How did Tina decide? Is she even on student council?" Kurt asked.

"I'm still really confused about that one."

"Wait, you went to a Sadie Hawkins dance? Are you okay? Did you have a panic attack?"

"No, actually, I was fine. I went with Tina, who might have a crush on me."

"Did she not get the memo about you not being bisexual?"

Blaine laughed. "I should hope so. I think it'll be fine."

"Speaking of crushes," Kurt said.

"Oh God, did she call and tell you about me but not the dance?"

"Not Tina. I was sent a very cryptic text from Sugar, of all people, that your heart has been taken by another. Care to elaborate?"

"It's not what you think, Kurt."

"No, it's fine to move on, Blaine." Blaine heard Kurt's voice get ever so slightly higher. "I-I think it's what we should do. Rachel actually convinced me to ask a guy out this week. So I think it's good that you're moving on, but who is it with?"

"I'm not moving on, Kurt."

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"I told Tina that I have a crush on Sam."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "Not quite moving on, then?"

"Not even close."

"Blaine, you should find a healthy crush."

"We always said there was nothing wrong with fantasizing about him. As long as we don't tell anyone that he's our number one choice for a threesome, it's totally fine, even flattering for him."

"There isn't, but you're not going to get anywhere with him. You should go after a guy who will like you."

"I don't want to go after a guy. I just need someone to fantasize about while I'm single. I'm a fan of the threesome fantasy. You know that," Blaine said.

"But you should see other people, Blaine. I think it-it's good for us t-to see," Kurt took a breath, "other people." Blaine was silent for a moment. "You still there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…Kurt, if you need to be with other people to realize that we belong together, I can deal with that."

"Bla—"

"I even encourage it. You're doing it in the mature responsible way. I chose to do it in a really stupid way, but I figured out who I love."

"You can't just sit around waiting for me, Blaine. That's rid—"

"It's not sitting and waiting, Kurt. I told you. I figured out that we're forever. I'm never going to not love you, and I know you're questioning that because I made you question it. So go and figure out who you want to spend the rest of your life with. Not that you need my permission for that, but I really think this is better anyway."

"Blaine?"

"Because honestly, I don't want to be walking down the aisle one day and you're wondering what it's like to have sex with someone else. Wondering 'What if someone else's dick is better?' while we're exchanging vows would be horrible."

"This is just about dicks?"

"No, this isn't about dicks. Though according to the internet, I'm one and a quarter inches above average, just so you have that reference in mind."

"I actually have some pretty clear memories of your dick."

"That's good. But it's also about who you're compatible with. Don't settle for me. Choose me because you know in your heart that we were made for each other and we would build houses for each other if we were rugged and Ryan Gossling-like. I mean, we're not Gossling-like, so the only house I can build you is a gingerbread house but still. You can date, Kurt. You can take your time and figure this out before I get to New York next year. But me? I don't need to. I know who I feel right with and that's you." He heard Kurt sniff. "Kurt? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah? I'm fine. I just—You always say you're not good at romance and then you give speeches like that."

"I think you just have that effect on me," Blaine said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I should go. I have to get ready," Kurt says quietly.

"For your date?"

"Um, yeah."

"Have fun."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you Sunday, then? After you see my family?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll talk to you then."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
